A Star Reborn
Upon the defeat of Elizabeth and Sirius, they realize their demise, and give the last of their power to the demon which Jack is becoming, hoping instead for the destruction of the planet since their plans have failed. Since Jack was unable to resist, he becomes ultimately corrupted with intense control from Sirius and becomes an entity of evil. With immense power, he proves to be overwhelming for the Providers and destroys them, except for Star, his equal in strength, and Rita, who had fled and hid at this point to continue filming, frightened and helpless. Star then attempts to use his light powers to pierce into Jack's mind and reason with him, but Jack's void essence is far too great. The two combat intensely becoming very stalemated. Eventually, a battered Corona from before manages to find them and tries to reason with Jack normally. She explains that if he is unable to fight off the corruption, he only becomes everything he was attempting to fight against. Jack destroys her with ease, angering Star and emboldening his strength. Star then continues to fight Jack with more light power, and the light power and reasoning, coupled with Corona's words, begins to reach and affect Jack. Jack eventually becomes more and more distraught and his powers begin to fail. Star finally overpowers him and exhausts him to the point where Jack begins to show signs of morality. Jack then explains that he believes Star is not in any way ready to fall victim to corruption again, and that he trusts him as one of the greatest wielders of manipulation. He then pleads to have Star reunite creatures and humans, to which Star agrees. Jack also explains that he can return everyone to the realm of the living, including his corrupted subordinates, if Star is willing to sacrifice the powers which Elizabeth and Sirius bestowed upon him. Jack then returns Rock's parents, Corona, and the Star Providers which drains his strength and life entirely. With the corruption gone from the Westboroughs, the parents apologize to Rock and explain that much of the corruption in humans was due to the influence of Elizabeth's powers and existence. With the two gone, the humans will become less zealous and corrupt. The Providers then question Rita's project at this point, and instead, she smashes what recording she was finally able to capture and decides to begin the series anew. The Westboroughs are then appointed to rule over the Human Colony and push for manipulation to be used to assist creatures around the planet while incorporating it in more technology. Star uses the extra powers he has received to bring all of the subordinates back as well as Orson, but as a result, Star loses all of the powers he had received from the essences and reverts to the state he was in before he received the very first essence. The subordinates of the planet though, free of corruption, then begin to work together, along with the humans, to make the planet better. Afterwards, the Star Providers are then disbanded and go their separate ways. Ace reconciles with May and assists her with medicinal gathering projects for Providers HQ along with Hikaru. Egg finally is able to rekindle his romance with Joseph as well as work as Lucas' partner, with the two assisting Spectrus and Abioye in discovering new technologies. Rock returns to work for Vincent, but helps to turn the diner into a spectacular theatrical restaurant with the help of Moretti, Sharada, Thusday, and Rodriguez. Flare returns to her father and mother to help train a militia to defend the country along with Rufus and Hermann in order to help defend multiple nations. Star travels the globe with Corona and Rita to investigate improvements around the world and stays in the Human Colony for some time to study and document the region. Eventually, Orson then contacts Star, Rita, and Corona that their program is so popular, that it has even attracted the attention of a strange group which has told Star to be prepared for an uprising. They send a video to the company where a masked figure informs Star that peace will not be for long and that he will one day have the pleasure of meeting Star and the others some day. Somewhat unnerved, Orson requests that the Star Providers return, with Rita absolutely happy to hear about a potential new project. And so, the Star Providers prepare for their next enemy.